


Rumours

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a time honored military tradition - how else do you pass the time if not by gossiping about your teammates sex lives and jumping to conclusions...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

The Shepard’s barracks were often quiet in the evenings. The crackling of a warm fire was often accompanied by the odd sounds of soldiers at work. Stahl would run a polishing rag across the breadth of his blade while Vaike used a whetstone on his. Miriel would scratch a quill across a book, adjusting her glasses occasionally with the palm of her hand. Worn pages would flick, or the fire would cast out an odd ember. The quietness hung in the air.

“Oi you, c’mon.”

Until Sully strode in, boots clicking on the stones, before she delivered an open-palm smack to Robin’s bottom and grinned down at him.

“Ass to bed, it’s late,” she’d say with no room for argument, her choppy red hair and features making her resemble something devious in the fire’s light. But Robin would blink and stretch, having lost track of how long he’d been pouring over texts, and soon the tactician followed his bride out.

“I’ll never get used to that,” Stahl murmured to the room, shaking his head while turning his blade over.

“She’s good for him,” Lissa said. “He’d read all night. Besides, I think it’s cute.”

“Not if you knew what they got up to,” the knight replied, suddenly looking deadly serious. “I’ve heard rumours.”

A sharp click of a tongue caught their attention and Miriel adjusted her glasses again.

“Second rate information, often inaccurate. Rumours are not to be trusted,” she said simply, her eyes never leaving her paper.

“You wouldn’t say that if you heard what I heard!” Stahl leaned forward, elbows on his knees, as though the act of hunching over would soften what he was about to say.

“I heard they… role play.”

The room went quiet, save for an ember that jumped out of the fire and crackled against the stones.

“Bear plop,” Lissa said, scowling across the room. “Don’t be vulgar.”

“It’s true! Just think about it – he’s a bad guy, she’s a hero… they get right into it. I bet right this second…”

_Sully arched her back and relaxed, muscles of steel flexing as though they were under duress. Held high above her head, wrists crossed and helpless, she worried at her lip and stared up at her “captor.”_

_“You’re a fiend,” she snarled, her lips pulling back to flash her teeth while Robin chuckled down at her._

_“And you’re a pretty little thing,” he answered, running a hand across her cheek and down to her sleeping tunic, stroking the pale skin of her chest._

_“You’ll hang for your crimes,” she persisted, writhing back and forth, twisting her top between him and the bed until she felt it ride upwards. Toned, taut stomach muscles gleamed in the candlelight, exposing the loose tie of her shorts. One quick tug and he’d have access to her completely…_

_“Then I’d better make it worth it,” he grunted, hand landing on her midriff while his thumb traced the dips of her muscles. Slowly, slower than she’d have liked, Robin slipped his hand down the hem to grab her tight ass…_

“And then they shout the walls down,” Stahl ended, nodding firmly. All eyes were on him, wide and unbelieving. All except Miriel, who never strayed from her book.

“Nonsense,” she snorted, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand. “Robin is an intellectual, not a barbarian.”

“So they can’t enjoy some marital fun?”

“So it’s  _more likely_  that Sully prefers his higher learning over his baser instincts.”

The members of the barracks forgot Stahl, turning to the mage with a questioning look. Miriel sighed with annoyance, dipping her quill into an ink pot and clasping her hands.

“Honestly,  _must_  I spell it out for you? It’s more likely that they spend their time…”

_A peal of laughter echoed in the small bedchamber. Sully kicked her feet and squirmed, pushing Robin away from where he kissed her stomach._

_“I said that tickles, bastard!” she giggled, all the time writhing away from his poking and prodding fingers._

_“And I said you’re cute!” he fired back, fingers playing across her skin until she finally managed to shove him off._

_“Enough, already,” she gasped, rolling onto her back. “You promised… to do something nice.”_

_She threw her arm across her sweaty brow, her boyish red locks being pushed back while she gathered her wits. Sully’s eyes fluttered closed in surprise when she felt his breath back against her tummy, this time with his warm tongue dipping inside her naval._

_“And I keep my promises,” she heard him murmur, her lips growing into a lazy smile while she toyed with his silver hair…_

“… followed with an exploration of the various female erogenous zones,” Miriel finished. Lissa’s brows shot upwards, confusion marring her features. The rest of the members cast doubting looks at each other.

“It’s an interesting theory…”

Fine eyebrows angled downwards, her eyes narrowing towards Virion who  _apparently_ doubted her logic.

“But from what I know of that fair maiden, it’s  _she_  who does the sampling.”

“And what do you know?” Lissa challenged, finding the ever growing debate  _very_ interesting. “The most Sully ever said to you was with her boot.”

“That may be true,” the archer concented with a rueful smile. “But believe me,  _that_ lady does not give up her power so easily…”

_She toyed with his silver hair, pulling and pushing and playing like her favourite thing in the world. Because it was, really._

_“Mine,” she growled playfully, grinning hungrily down at Robin on the bed while she sat on his chest._

_“All yours,” he affirmed, watching her with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes, at how glorious she was. Even without being encased in her crimson armour she was a sight, perched naked and proud above him._

_“Say ‘ah,’” she teased, parting her damp thighs and scooting closer, exposing her blushing core to him. “I’m gonna ride your face like a rocking chair…”_

“… and if our tactician doesn’t have a broken jaw tomorrow, only  _then_  is it true love.”

The wide eyes were accompanied with open mouths, the Shepard’s trying to process what Virion regaled. Lissa had to admit to herself, that  _did_  sound more like Sully’s personality, and she wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

“I have to agree,” Panne echoed, chiming in for the first time. The Tageul had been listening with enough interest for what involved man-born reproduction. “Sully is the dominate partner. In Tageul warrens, it’s not uncommon for females to bare such actions.”

_“Lie still, mate,” she commanded, possessively throwing a strong leg across his hips. “You’ll feel more pleasure than pain if you do.”_

_“All that I am is yours,” Robin conceded, allowing his wife to sink down onto him. His face contorted, his breathing growing rapid, a mixture of nerves and instincts coursing through him._

“And when his body delivers his seed, she-“

“Please don’t say she eats him,” Lissa pleaded, looking pale and covering her face. Panne glared towards the younger cleric, annoyed and affronted.

“How little you know of us,” she spat.

“And we know nothing of our friend’s sex lives,” came a firm voice from the doorway, as the room’s attention moved to a patient-looking Chrom. Shadowed by the massive Frederick, the Prince crossed his arms and looked about the room.

“It’s getting late, and you’re all clearly in need of sleep,” Chrom said, more of an order than a hint. “Go and turn in, already.”

The Shepard’s looked embarrassed, nodding and chorusing a general agreement, before they started to mill out of the room. Lissa’s face continued to shift between confusion and surprise, her imagination running away with her.

“I never got to share my ideas,” Kellam mourned, the plain-looking knight bringing up the rear.

* * *

Robin’s pulse raced as Sully pulled his hair, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders as their hips bumped against one another. Her lips were already swollen and bruised, as much from his eager kisses as her own need to bite them. She looked so  _red_ , he thought, taking in her flushed cheeks and her matted hair. They were soaked – her legs were sweaty and her thighs slick from arousal, but the way her heels dug into his back kept him bucking in and out of her pussy.

“Goddess,” Sully gasped, eyes squeezed shut and body trembling. “How’d you last this long?!”

“Practice,” he laughed, ducking down to brush his lips quickly across hers which she instantly deepened, tongue delving inside his mouth. “… but I can’t hold it back much longer.”

Sully’s dark, smouldering eyes stared up at him in the candlelight, her breathing coming in short pants while her small breasts jumped up and down from their thrusts.

“Inside, baby,” she rasped, licking her lips. “I took my potion already… do it inside me.”

Robin shuddered, excitement racing along his spine at the way she called him “baby.” A few short, desperate thrusts, driving his hard length in and out of her warm body and he was finished. Her arms and legs tightened around him as he froze, deep within before he throbbed and emptied. Sticky seed splashed within her core and Sully purred, arching beneath him.

“That’s it,” she sighed, her sweaty breasts and muscles shining alluringly in the candlelight. Robin felt himself stirring again, wanting to brush her red hair back and kiss her face and take her all over again.

“We’ve wet out sheets, again,” he sighed, coming to rest beside her. Her hot leg slung across his and she leaned into him.

“Well when you’ve got a hot, bad ass woman like you have, you just gotta fuck her right,” she sighed, matter-of-factly.

“Don’t you have a handsome husband?”

Sully leaned back, giving him a critical eye in the candlelight.

“You’ll keep,” she nodded with a grin, stretching up to blow out the candle. “But that’s cause I love you, bastard.”


End file.
